Strawberries and Tall Towers
by Pappillon
Summary: Pink Diamond wishes to marry White, which makes Yellow unhappy. Faced with saving her love, White journeys to take Pink's hand.
1. Chapter 1

The dinner table sat plentiful, with platters of roasted meats, fresh fruits and vegetables, as well as heavy pitchers that brimmed with cool wine and iced tea. Despite the display, Pink Diamond gazed into the surrounding greenery and faraway rolling hills that bordered the palace. Small droplets of rain drew a fog over the entire valley, making the scene resemble a watercolor painting. She watched the skies especially, and their long, loose strokes of grey and white.

"Pink," Yellow Diamond filled her sister's glass with tea. The ice clinking drew her attention. "Would you prefer rice or bread?"

"Oh, rice please," she took her napkin as Blue Diamond gave her a look.

"It seemed as though you were thinking of someone." She stole Yellow's hand, which her wife had left upon the table, and winked. Upon contact, their rings sang with the same frequency as two champagne glasses tapping together.

"It had better not be that goddamned White Diamond." With the silver ladle, Yellow slapped too much rice onto Pink's plate. It landed with a splat and expanded outward, leaving little room for anything else.

"Oh, Yellow. So what if she is thinking of White? They obviously like one another."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Yellow leaned over to kiss Blue, and ended up touching her lips to the woman's eyebrow. "She's a bad influence."

"You were a bad influence too," Blue slid her fingers along her veil and her golden bangles jingled. "It didn't end too badly for us, did it?"

"I was not a bad influence." Yellow stood straight up and put the hand holding the ladle against her hip. She took up a regal stance, addressing the other Diamonds in her regalia and gold. "If I remember correctly, I courted you fairly, and we're practically the same age. I wasn't a nasty old woman, preying upon the young like a cradle robber."

" _Yellow—_ " The bridge of Pink's nose grew rosy, just as the high points of her cheeks. "You make it sound like I'm a baby."

"You _are_ a baby! There's no reason a woman that old would need to be involved with you. Didn't she just celebrate her 15 hundredth? She invited all of us to that tacky party."

"Oh, Yellow. You're such a grump. That party was really fun."

The golden woman neglected to respond and continued loading Pink's plate with meat and vegetables, then moved on to her wife's dish.

"It _was_ a fun party," Blue had cradled Yellow's hand in between both of her own, running her prints over every knuckle and past the callouses at the tips of her fingers. "I think Yellow decided not to like it because she's a stick in the mud."

"If I'm the stick, then you're the mud, Blue Diamond. I want what's best for Pink, and I doubt that White is taking all of this flirting seriously." She finished and sat down.

"I'm not mud, Yellow." Blue still held her hand, but had turned away, closing her eyes with a kind of dignity and cried a single tear.

"I'm sorry." One queen kissed the other upon the cheek. "You're right. If you were any body of water, you would be the ocean because you're so deep, blue, and beautiful."

"Do you mean that?" They had come to face one another, and Blue dragged a few of her nails against the other Diamond's jaw. Their faces were near enough for butterfly kisses. Either set of long lashes almost brushed against one another.

"I would never lie about my love for you."

"Oh, Yellow."

They kissed one another, and with a smile plastered onto her face, Pink Diamond began eating. She stared for several seconds as the two refused to part, laughing in monotone as sparkles flew off of them and landed upon her plate.

"Hahahaha." Pink's eyes had opened as wide as they could, until they were perfectly round. "Gross."

Neither Yellow nor Blue gave her any mind and only separated when they damn well pleased. The dinner finally commenced after the pop between the couple's lips, and despite various topics of conversation, Pink still viewed the cloudy glass and the falling sun inside it. Her attention sought the rainbow of hues, releasing an occasional sigh between bits of food, to which Yellow classically rolled her eyes and Blue stifled her laughter.

Shortly after dinner, all three went to bed. They exchanged hugs, and Pink ascended to her room upon the third floor, just as all the lights inside the palace dimmed.

Before burying herself beneath the thick sheets of her bed, Pink came again to the window and unclasped its heavy golden locks. The glass had yet again misted over, and her fingers left prints upon it as she pushed it wide open to stick her head outside.

The wind blew cool from the light rain that had fallen all day, carrying the earthy scent of freshly watered plants. The sky had grown still, and the sound of the frogs' gentle croaking took the night air, as had the chirping of crickets that together made an ambient symphony. Sometimes Yellow's dragon, Goldine, would add her voice like a singer over the band, whistling a few impressive high notes. Amongst them, Pink Diamond breathed in deep and made a long, but contented sigh.

With her hand upon the windowsill, she grew long strands of ivy. They branched out from her fingers and overtook the palace wall, some of them forming into braids that composed a ladder-like structure. It grew from the mouth of her window, all the way down to the feet of the first floor.

Pink shook off her hands and wiped her brow, heaving in a sigh of the fresh, clean air before folding herself into the thick blankets of her bed. She landed upon it with a thud and relaxed into the loving arms her warm sheets. Though her body calmed to the point of stillness, her lids remained open, and she watched the window over long intervals.

About an hour passed. Pink would close her lashes for a moment, only to open them again whenever an unanticipated sound wafted through her window. Perhaps a branch would crack or the wind would rattle the glass, but it was the heavy and somehow quiet thud that took Pink from her bed and implored her to look outside.

There, a few steps before her vines, stood a dragon with milky-colored scales and a marble-like woman, whose forehead-set gem reflected the colors of the rainbow. Even in the mellow light of the half moon, her stone sparkled as she looked up to the girl in the window.

"White!" Pink whispered and waved to her, bouncing silently in place as the other Diamond began to climb the ladder. She set one hand over her chest as the vines complained and White's flameproof cape blew with her upward movement and the breeze. All of this the intruder accomplished quietly, until landing inside Pink's chamber with a solid tap of her boots on the floor.

"Pink—" she whispered back and let out a gasp when the youngest Diamond squeezed her as hard as she could.

White laughed with half her voice as she set Pink inside her arms, leaving kisses along her forehead and cheeks. "I missed you." One of those gloved hands brushed over her insane hair. "Thank you for waiting all this time. How have you been?"

"I've been fine—" Pink stood on her tiptoes to catch White's mouth, and ended up smiling into the kiss as White did the same.

She always smelled of fire. Pink tasted her warmth as she held her close, setting her face into the nooks and crannies of her visitor's neck. "I'm so happy to see you."

To that, the elder Diamond held Pink, breaking the silence occasionally to brush kisses across her face. Her long lashes caught the valence of Pink's rosy skin, and caused a deep burning within her stomach and a warmth that drowned her to the shoulders. It began at the base of her spine and numbed her legs and arms, pushing her to rely further upon White's embrace. The older gem supported her, and made the sensation worse all the while.

White touched their lips briefly and Pink untied part of her armor.

"Well now—"

"Will you lay down with me?" Her quick hands kept working, until they had loosened the plates and pulled them apart, setting them carefully upon the floor. "You can tell me about your day and whatever adventures you've been on."

"Alright, but I want to give you something—" White reached beneath her shirt and pulled out a little jar. It glowed in the dark in warm, golden tones. "It's honey," she said, as she pressed it into Pink's palm. "But it's from a very special type of bee, one that lives very far away from here. They have pink translucent wings, and their bodies are so orange they're almost red."

"Wow," Pink's eyes filled with stars. "Will you show me one day?"

"Of course. As soon as we're wed, we can go wherever you like."

Pink squeezed White's hands. "Do you mean that?"

"Absolutely. Are you worried?" The soft lighting accentuated the bright silver in her eyes, and the little crow's feet around them. "I don't want to meet you secretly like this. Perhaps it feels as though it's not as legitimate, but I mean it, Pink Diamond."

"Then…" Every degree of heat rushed to her face and made reality grow a border of roses. "Will you marry me, White?"

"I will," The queen held the princess. "But I won't elope with you. I want you to have a proper ceremony, with all of your friends and family. You deserve a beautiful party."

"Yeah, I'd really like that." Pink set the honey upon her dresser and came back to kiss White on the cheek. "Take your boots off and lay down with me."

"If you insist."

White lost a fraction of her height upon removing her shoes and took up one half of Pink's bed. The host filled in her empty spaces the moment she occupied the sheets. White took Pink into her arms and surrounded her gently, occasionally weaving her long fingers through wild, rosey locks. Their tips might trace the frame of her face while they gazed into one another's eyes.

Pink Diamond reached beneath White's shirt. Her nails traced past crème-colored flesh.

"I thought you wanted to hear about my day."

"I do." Their voices kept low and stayed private, like a ripe little secret they passed between their mouths. "But maybe I also want to touch your boobs."

"Well, alright," White laughed as Pink rolled up her top. "Today wasn't all too interesting. I attended to matters in my kingdom, but I did think an awful lot about you, and I gave Luna a bath."

Pink's fingertips rolled past White's nipples and she shut her heavy eyes. They grew a little hard as she tugged on them.

"I thought you might have your servants wash her. I'm sure Luna loves the attention, though."

"She does, and they're a little too afraid of her."

The elder Diamond exhaled as Pink squeezed her breasts. She handled them with care and stroked them with the end of her nails, leaving slender scratches that drew goose bumps onto White's skin.

"I don't mind giving her a bath. It brings us closer."

"Mhm…" Pink drew nearer, and touched her lips to White's neck. "Did you do anything else this week?"

"I did battle with a vampire."

"For real?" Pink stopped, with White's tits in her hands.

"Truly," she grinned. "She was about to bite me, just like this—" Her teeth scraped against Pink's neck and she released a cry.

" _Shh!_ " White held her even closer, and both of them laughed with little volume.

"You surprised me."

"I'm sorry." White set her plump lips to Pink's forehead. "Anyway, we stopped sparring before she could take a bite out of me." Her fingers found Pink's ear amongst her bush of silly hair, and traced along its ridges.

"Aw, I thought you were going to tell me a cool story about revenge or something."

"I'm sorry, my love. Though if I ever do need to seek revenge, I'll be certain to let you know."

"Thanks, White." Pink tugged at her left nipple until it made a distance toward her, and savagely let it go, causing White's breast to bounce back into place.

" _Be nice._ I might really have to bite you."

"I'm sorry," Pink kissed her chin. "I'll make it feel better," and then she set her mouth upon White's chest.

"I'd like to kiss you first."

"We can do that too."

Instead, Pink connected their mouths and White rolled on top of her, pushing her into the bed.

Whenever they kissed, Pink would lace her fingers through White's equally wild hair, trailing them upwards from the nape of her neck through surprisingly soft strands. This would always cause the Queen to gasp. She might even break apart their kiss for a moment to look at Pink, wearing as much surprise as she had the very first time.

Blush in a powdery grey would always burst onto her cheeks, and at such an expression, Pink would grin and touch the frame of her lover's face. Her wise visage appeared so beautiful under the influence of such youthful emotions. They froze and warmed one another simultaneously, until neither could take any more and continued to kiss.

It would go on until White would take her gently—holding Pink carefully in her powerful arms and stroking all the right stretches of skin, the way a musician would pluck a string with perfect pace. Pink would melt in her lap beneath the kisses, catching every degree of her fever as she swallowed her moans and writhed in quiet pleasure.

That night, White held and sucked upon her neck, keeping her steady as her old fingers worked between Pink's young legs. "When you're mine," she whispered, "You'll be able to cry as loudly as you like."

An orgasm bubbled in Pink's stomach, and White observed it in her eyes, which remained half open and glazed over.

"White—" Her speech was all air.

White connected their mouths and sucked on Pink's tongue as she came. Her back arched inside arms that held her steady until the white-hot wave passed and she collapsed with a sigh.

The silence consumed a few seconds as Pink caught her breath and White turned her lips to her lover's cheeks, and nose, and the corners of her mouth.

"I want to be yours," she whispered, "I really…"

"Soon," White laid Pink down and took the place next to her. "I promise, my love."

They embraced. "I love you, White."

"As I love you, Pink."

Pink merely gave her queen a look, basking in the rainbow waves of her fading pleasure. The coming down made her lashes heavy enough to close them. White continued to hold her as sleep stole her consciousness away.

She remained and stroked Pink's hair.

"Soon," she said. "Hopefully very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Pink's present to White sat at the left side of the vanity, wrapped in silver paper she had speckled with her finger prints. Like the bow around it, she made the gift herself, having come to Blue and telling her that she wanted to craft a handkerchief for White's birthday.

Blue pulled out her sewing kit and handed Pink a swatch of light yellow fabric with big, red strawberries printed across it, along with some off-white lace, and plain fabric for the backside.

Blue taught her to sew. "Like this—" Easily, effortlessly, she made a row of evenly sized and consistent stitches along one side. "Now you try."

At first, Pink's came out larger and deviated from the path Blue had drawn. Where the first fifteen stitches stood in a straight line, the 16th onward got a little drunk and appeared where they liked, growing larger and smaller without pattern.

Pink stuck out her tongue the entire time. She clenched her teeth and rolled her lips, not stopping to wipe the sweat from her brow. After the first complete row, the stitches sobered up a bit and stood straighter. Most unswelled and remained a consistent size, through Pink stabbing herself with the needle, denting her brow in concentration, and reloading the thread after several failed attempts.

The time came to turn it inside out. As Blue had explained, most of the stitch work is done on the inside first. With even more help, Pink secured the last of the fabric and the lace together, and sewed it to completion.

The handkerchief she made held mostly square borders with lace a little more and a little less around the edges. At one point, it had even disappeared too far inside, only to come back out dramatically around a fold.

Pink held it up to the light and pulled it taut between her fingers. "Do you think…" A few threads protruded from one corner. "Should I make another one?"

"No," Blue told her. "You put a lot of love into this one, and it's special because it's the first one you've ever made."

"Do you think she'll like it, though?"

"I know she will."

They wrapped the lopsided handkerchief in silver, and it waited until the night of the party.

The Pearls had dressed Pink in an extravagant gown, with flowers growing from her shoulders to her waist. Despite the thick fabric of the top of the dress and its finely embroidered sleeves, the bottom puffed out like a cupcake, glittering in occasional sequins, and covered the princess's short heels.

Blue had come to brush her hair, and put its wild branches to bloom by pinning small golden flowers upon them. The entire time her sister-in-law worked, Pink watched silently, her fresh face nearly burning red, focus shifting between her visage and the gift to her left.

"I know," Blue said, and placed her decorated hands upon Pink's shoulders. "You look lovely."

"What do you think…" she picked at her nails while heat rushed to her head. It crinkled her lips like paper in flames and brought crimson to the high points of her features. Adjusting her throat, she began again, "I don't think I've ever been this beautiful before."

Blue smiled to her in the mirror. Her gold-trimmed veil shuffled. "You're always beautiful, but it's odd when you're really dressed up, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Her index and thumb nail singled out one of the sequins. "I've definitely dressed up before, but this feels different."

"I know," Blue moved her attention from Pink's reflection and onto the Diamond herself. "This _is_ different, but you shouldn't worry. You look fabulous, and I think a certain _someone_ will think so too."

Pink looked up to Blue and received a smile.

"Come on," she took her hands away. "I'm sure Yellow is waiting for us."

"Thanks, Blue."

"Of course."

The two walked outside to find Yellow Diamond sitting in the carriage strapped to her dragon's back, arms folded as she glared out the window.

"Hi, Goldine," Pink went to greet the creature, who turned her elegant face toward the little Diamond by craning her long neck. Her nostrils expelled two short columns of smoke as Pink petted from her forehead to her snout. The dragon's mouthful of pointed teeth opened and shut before her eyes closed and their foreheads touched. "You look cute this evening. Are you ready for the party?"

"Pink, would you _please_ get in the carriage? We're going to be late. I want to get this over with."

"Coming!" Her kiss left a print between Goldine's eyes before she lifted her skirts and boarded. It wasn't long before Yellow's Pearl took the reins and the three Diamonds flew through the air, on the way to White's palace.

For most of the trip, Yellow stared from the window at the passing clouds with her chin above a few fingers. Her elbow made a stand against the windowsill and Blue stole the other to hold.

Many minutes passed between topics of conversation, and only occasionally did Yellow pull her gaze from the window. She and Blue held hands and despite her irritation, Yellow had dressed as well as a king, in embroidered pants and glittering gold epaulettes—a contrast to her wife's flowing and dark blue robes.

"Thank you for coming with us, Yellow."

"I want to keep an eye on you." Yellow's gaze flicked over for a second. "You're too lovely for your own good."

Blue moved a little closer to her wife. "You look beautiful, Pink."

"Oh, thanks guys." The youngest began to shimmer deeply from the gem set into her navel. "You both look pretty too."

In response, Yellow's mouth underwent a series of quakes until she covered it with a gloved hand. From underneath her longest fingers, the end of her lips nearly pointed upward, and only a few moments later, Goldine began her descent and White's palace came into sight.

Its tall stone towers held lights and ribbons and many of the windows expelled the glow of the party. Pink observed the ballroom from the sky, putting her face against the glass to find White's crystalline chandeliers within the palace, each shimmering with the vibrancy appropriate for a celebration.

Upon landing, the music made its way into the carriage and a small group of Pearls approached immediately to welcome the Diamonds in.

"Our Diamond has asked us to announce your arrival, my ladies."

"She's very happy to have you all."

"If you like, I can take your gift and put it with the others." One of the Pearls outstretched her arms to Pink, but the Diamond's fingers tightened around the shiny silver paper.

"Oh, it's alright. I'd like to present it to her, if I could."

"Of course, Madame. I'm sure White Diamond will be happy to receive it. Please follow us."

The path leading to the entrance was bordered by both charming white flowers and enormous Quartz soldiers, who wore blooms across their uniforms and within their long cream hair. As the Diamonds passed, each bowed with her spear pointed into the air and an arm over her chest. None rose until all three guests crossed the entrance. Pink gasped at their flower crowns, but moved the fastest of the three, painted nails nearly poking holes through the gift's paper.

With each step, the music and lights grew louder and brighter, until the delirium swallowed the Diamonds and each emerged on the other side to a grand silence and a ballroom of elegantly dressed gems. The room welled with abundance from where pink heels touched the floor to the very back, where White stood. A silver carpet and a sea of gems connected them.

Despite the rolling tables of food and champagne, the blossoming bouquets, and the literal rainbow of jewels, Pink's eyes bound to White's. She smiled and the servants made their announcements.

"Introducing: Queens Yellow and Blue Diamond, as well as Princess Pink!"

The entire room curtseyed and Pink hoisted up her gown with one hand to run to White at the back of the room. Seeing her approach, the queen held out her strong arms, wrapped in tight and delicate lace, and smiled with every tooth in her mouth.

Pink crashed into her embrace and nearly knocked the icy crown from her well-groomed head.

"White!" Pink held her as hard as she could, and received a dense hug in return.

"You look wonderful." The entire court had begun to laugh. The music started again. "Thank you for coming. I was worried you might not be able to make it. Wow, look at your skirts—" she held Pink's shoulders and observed the puffy bottom half of her gown. "They really suit you, and oh, I love your hair. How cute you are."

The princess's long lashes held a glittery display of hearts, stars, and unicorns as her fat lips gaped a little. All of her sparkly attention had embedded itself into White's features, which an artist had accentuated with powder and delicately drawn lines. She smelled like a spring breeze of fresh flowers that intoxicated Pink with every particle of pollen.

Her silver crown sat slightly crooked, but it didn't interrupt her mesmerizing gem from radiating beams of multicolored light. Pink held her arms, so as to not fall. "You're beautiful."

White laughed, "Perhaps I should wear a dress more often, then." Her gaze caught some of Pink's stardust. The same grin infected both of them, and White's lovely hand touched a strand of hot pink hair.

Steps away, Yellow Diamond cleared her throat. "Thank you for having us, White."

"Thank you all for coming." They separated for the sake of a conversation. "I hope the ride here wasn't too turbulent. Goodness, it's been a long time."

"It has," Yellow crossed her arms and the four of them continued talking, leaving Pink to stand and blush. Her prints kept smearing across the present's wrapping, while her blood boiled to her face in severe waves that warped what the others were saying.

Eventually White, dressed in her crown and lacy gown, turned to Pink and spoke above the noise, "You've been holding that gift a long time. Would you like to put it down?"

"Oh—" Her nails nearly tore the paper. "This is for you, by the way."

"Thank you, Pink." White's wise smile folded more crow's feet along the corners of her eyes.

Pink swallowed, audibly.

"That was very thoughtful of you. If you don't mind, I'll put it with the others."

"I really hope you like it." She blushed herself faint. "I made it myself."

"You did? I can't wait to open it. I wonder what it could be." The Queen clacked over to the table to her left and set down Pink's gift next to the others. If not for the fingerprint-patterned paper, it would have disappeared against the much larger, neatly wrapped boxes with perfect bows and angular corners.

"Yellow," still standing behind Pink, Blue pulled upon her wife's sleeve. "I want to dance with you."

Yellow regarded her sister.

"Come on. Pink will be fine," and under her breath, Blue said, "It's not like she's going to deflower her right here, in front of all of these gems. Let the girl have fun."

"No funny business." Yellow narrowed her intense eyes, and allowed Blue to pull her along just as White returned.

"I'm not sure she likes me much." The silver queen caught the end of the golden one's glare.

"Oh, don't say that. Yellow is just really…well. She's like that with everyone, and…" Pink turned pinker and White subdued a laugh. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I think she's concerned about my conduct with you, but I'd like you to know that I don't intend on making you uncomfortable, Pink. I'd like to ask you to dance, but know that if you refuse, I won't be upset."

"Why would I refuse?" Pink touched her hand delicately, capturing only White's fingers. "I've been thinking about dancing with you all day."

"Will Yellow scold you?"

"I mean, maybe. If anything, she'll probably talk trash about you on the way home, but she was probably going to do that anyway, even if we didn't dance."

"Well," White released a few notes of laughter. "If the punishment is the same, we might as well reap the benefits." Her lace-bordered hands took Pink's. Despite their patchwork of callouses, they held the younger Diamond's without scraping her.

Just then, a Pearl approached. "My Diamond! I'm sorry to interrupt, but Luna seems to be upset! She's been crying from the garden!"

"Oh dear—" White squeezed Pink's hands. "I'm sorry, but I should tend to her. The noise from the party might be confusing her. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"It's okay. She's your baby and she needs you."

"Thank you." White set a hand upon her shoulder. "Pearl, please bring Pink Diamond a slice of cake. I'll try to be quick."

"Yes, Ma'am."

White left Pink by taking her fingers from her sleeve and tapping away, strong legs adept even in heels. Pink watched her go, crème lace blown around by the breeze she made in her stride, and took a moment to follow Pearl, who had already gone to fetch the cake.

Once Pink had her plate in hand, she stood against the wall while many of the other gems took to the floor and spun in their elaborate costumes. Each grew entangled in a slow dance, and Pink even caught Yellow and Blue in the center of ballroom, waltzing as they held hands. On a few occasions, one of them might miss a step, but both ended up laughing and holding on tighter. Yellow even leaned over to press a few kisses onto her wife's face. Blue would blush and falter before entering the dance smoothly again. She might even hide herself beneath her elaborate veil, which prompted Yellow to touch her, aiming for the exposed cheek her wife had framed in fabric.

Pink forced herself to eat her cake.

For long minutes, she stared at its frosting pompadour. Its sweetness took every bud of her tongue and its thick cream filled her stomach, but her hands held the plate with a hunger and she soon went back to watching.

Enough time had gone by for Pink to finish her cake. The party continued in measured beats but White never clacked her way back.

"Excuse me, Pearl—" Pink flagged down one of White's servants, who came to her immediately.

"Yes, Madame?"

"May I give you my plate?"

"Of course you may, Ma'am."

"Thank you," The princess freed her hands, and with a curtsey, headed toward the exit to the garden.

Despite the light from the party, once Pink passed the long stairs into the grass, the only glow came from the waxing moon and the spattering of bright stars. The earth underneath her feet was slightly damp, but Pink hoisted up her party skirts and entered the darkness that contained all of White's plants. The shadows of the rose bushes and the tall hedges carved a path for her that she followed until the palace and its noise faded. New sounds emerged before her.

For several minutes, the only beat was that of her heels against the grass, but eventually, Pink heard a whistling and the hushed tones of a familiar voice.

When she drew close enough, Luna lifted her head from White's arms and the queen turned around, sparkling even in the subdued light of the moon.

"Pink—" she had drawn a little heat and light from her hands, which Luna pressed the tip of her snout into. The milk-colored beast opened her sharp mouth and made a high-pitched whistle while White scratched under her chin. "I'm sorry. I was just about to head back. I suppose you grew tired of waiting."

"Well, maybe a little, but I don't mind coming to the garden. It's a really lovely night."

"It is."

In the distance came another whistling, which Luna lifted her head to answer.

"Oh—"

"She figured out Goldine is here and they've been singing to one another. I suspect there might have been some yelling as well, which may have alarmed my Pearl, but Luna is fine. Fortunately, she didn't fly off to start a fight, which had happens sometimes with other dragons…and various small, garden creatures."

Pink giggled. "She's awfully cute."

"Like you," The queen's hand held both sides of her dragon's face. "But I think you're much lovelier than a smelly old dragon. Oh—" her cheeks greyed and she turned her attention to the guest. "I'm sorry. You're neither smelly nor old, Pink. What I'm trying to say is that you're beautiful."

"It's okay," She laughed a little more. "I didn't think you were saying I was old and smelly, but I guess if I really were, I would value your honesty. I would want to fix smelling bad."

"But what about being old?" Luna cuddled her Diamond by rubbing their cheeks together, but White committed to gazing at Pink.

"Well, there's not much that can be done about that, but it doesn't matter to me."

"How about wrinkles?"

"They're cute."

"Laugh lines?"

"I love them."

"Silver hair?"

"It's beautiful." Pink tucked her arms behind her back. "But I guess what I like the _most_ is the wisdom and the experience. An older gem must be really great at dancing."

"I'd be willing to give it a try, if you like. I can't promise that I'm very skilled, but in the most selfish way, I'd enjoy dancing with you."

"I might step on your toes."

"That's quite alright."

"What if I trip?"

"I'll catch you."

"And if I fall _all_ the way over?"

"Then I'll pick you up and carry you home." White held out her hand amid Goldine's incoming notes. "Have you danced with another gem before?"

"Not really." Pink accepted it and set her hand upon White's hip, folding her lips as she beamed up to her forehead, "But I'd like to try, if you'll let me."

"Of course," White set her heavy hand softly upon Pink's shoulder, and Luna sang. "You want to try and move in a square, so when I step forward with my right foot, you'll step back with your left. Ready?"

"Okay." Her movement was a little blocky, but effective.

"Good. Now we're going to step diagonally. You'll use your left."

Pink employed the wrong foot at first, but managed to make the right step, eventually.

"Now, we step together."

Both stood up straight.

"And then you step forward with your left," they moved together, "and diagonally with your right—" Pink watched both of their feet, "and then we step together, and now we're back where we started."

"This is so complicated. I should have asked Blue to show me before I came." Pink grasped her partner a little tighter.

"Nonsense. You're doing fine. Ready?"

"Okay—"

They made all the same steps again, but this time White counted out beats of three, and with a little tripping and catching, they moved together. Luna and Goldine sang at one another in the background while Pink nearly tripped upon her skirts as White swayed in hers. They held one another just the same and danced around the garden beneath the swelling moon.

"One, two, three…" White took Pink around and dipped her, eliciting a gasp. She left little scratches upon her partner's shoulder and hip as Goldine whistled in the distance. When Luna began her portion of the duet, White touched her lips to Pink's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist—"

Before White could continue, Pink stole her mouth and her words. The contact only lasted a second before the younger pulled away and found the elder's eyes wide with plump lips slightly agape.

White gulped. Her arms quivered, but she never dropped Pink, and one of them—perhaps both at the same time—moved toward one another again. After a few seconds, Pink offered her tongue and White accepted it, tasting a bit of her leftover sugar and holding her steady.

Eventually, Pink and White left Luna and returned to the party with swollen taste buds and brightened cheeks. Their arms linked all the way to the top of the stairs until White pulled them apart to hold Pink by the shoulders and connect their lips one last time.

"Why don't you go in first? I don't want anyone to suspect…"

"Okay." Pink stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her goodbye, but they held one another's hands even after that. "I'll see you inside."

White merely sank into her stare, drugged by the potency of her lips. "See you inside."

"Thanks for everything. Happy birthday, Beautiful," and ran back in after that.

For several long minutes, White didn't move from the stairwell. She placed her palm upon her chest as her old heart beat, until she finally returned, blushing as if her insides were made of flowers that Pink made bloom.

It was a fun party indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you remember the handkerchief you gave me?"

Pink slept naked beneath the ruined sheets and White trailed through her hair with the comb of a few fingers. Unconsciously, her vocal chords complained. White kept talking, "I carry it with me wherever I go."

Pink's eyes opened. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I love it."

" _I love you._ " Her words warped inside her morning mouth.

"Truly?" Pink's already insane locks had been tangled by sleep and sex, and her lover swept it all away from her face so they could look at one another. "Well, I love you too, but I must leave soon, my dear."

"Wait…I wanted to tell you, you have some silver hairs on your tummy."

"I do?" White brushed through her lover's hair. "Would you prefer I shave them?"

"No. They're so cute. Please keep them."

She laughed. "Thank you, Pink. I'm glad my 'tummy hairs' please you, but any one of them aren't as cute as you."

At that moment, Pink didn't respond. She merely fluttered her lashes and adjusted her throat. She took in the older woman's features, her smile and the way it was framed between her slight parentheses; her long, silver lashes and how the crow's feet accentuated them like liner. Despite any amount of aging, her bright eyes remained as sharp as the point of a rapier.

White laced their fingers together and drew a few tears from Pink.

"I know," she said. "I know you don't want to wait any longer. I feel the same, but I intend on talking to Yellow soon, and then we can begin planning our ceremony. And on that day, when we're finally wed, I'll set a crown onto your head and you'll be my queen. I'm looking so forward to loving you openly and being able to shower you in my attention." White kissed Pink's forehead. "I wish you wouldn't cry, but I understand. It's overwhelming, isn't it? I always think of you when I'm alone, and I wish you were there with me. Sometimes I shed a tear as well. I'm so sorry to leave you, my love."

Pink cried even harder and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, I didn't wish to make you upset." White leaned forward and pulled her from the sheets, embracing her and leaving kisses all around her face and eyes.

Pink gasped in return and gathered her composure. "I don't want you to be lonely."

"Don't be concerned about me. It's my duty to be concerned about you, my little Diamond." White sampled her lips. "Just promise me you won't be too sad, won't you?"

Pink gasped, holding White with one hand and clearing her face with the other. "Okay. I'll try." The last of her tears welled up and dried. "You're the best, White."

"I feel the same toward you," the elder Diamond finally set the younger back upon the sheets, gently. She stroked her cheek and straightened out the comforter above her, tucking her into bed. "You should try and sleep a little longer. I'm sure you have a busy day."

"Probably," Pink yawned. "Thanks for coming over, Sugar Tits."

White laughed, "Thank you for having me, Honey Buns," and gave her a kiss goodbye. "Sleep well."

"You too."

White chuckled as she descended the ladder and Pink shut her eyes, scratching her naked form beneath the kind sheets. She didn't stir when White's boots afflicted the grass with a thump, nor did she crack open her lashes when the sun invaded the sky.

Just as she did every clandestine visit, White burned away the vines and flew away with Luna. Her flames, however, had left the roots at the window, which trailed only a short distance from the sill. Despite the incriminating ivy left over, Pink waded deep in dense and colorful dreams. The dragons had stopped singing, and even as the light saturated her room, she didn't open her eyes.

Even when Goldine sang her morning song, Pink didn't wake.

She didn't wake when the Pearls spoke outside her door.

Nor did she wake when Yellow Diamond came inside.

"Pink—" she opened the door, having already dressed and coiffed and ate, "Are you going to—" but stopped talking the moment she witnessed the window, the honey on the dresser, and the naked girl in bed. Her boots tapped in staccato to the remaining ivy and how it had shaped itself into the top of a ladder, blackened with fire that didn't belong to Pink.

Yellow shocked her sister right out of bed.

" _You cannot be serious!_ "

Her naked body hit the stone floor, and in the paralyzing electricity, she struggled to speak. Her form glowed as the static rolled over her in waves. It left burns above where White had marked her the night before, as if Yellow would torch away the love bites.

Pink's limbs shook as unconscious saliva trailed along her chin. She fought to even remain on her hands and knees.

" _How dare you—_ " Yellow moved toward Pink and forced her to stand, grasping her by the arm and jerking her to her feet. "Do you have any idea how ashamed our mother would be if she saw this?!"

Pink got some of her movement back, but couldn't fight, so she settled for covering her leaking mouth.

Yellow, in the meantime, had ripped a dress from her sister's closet and dragged her outside the room and down the hall. As she walked, static shot off of her, electrocuting small objects out of existence on the way. The passing servants cowered and huddled against the walls.

"Yehloh—" Pink still couldn't phonate clearly. Her mouth sounded as though it were full of cotton balls, and more drool collected upon her hand. Unable to struggle, Pink covered her vagina with her other palm as Yellow dragged her past the servants, and the clear windows that anyone could see into. "Yehloh—" she tried, "Uhm sohrhy—"

" _Be quiet!_ "

Yellow electrocuted the words out of her and they kept going, lower and lower, to the first floor.

Eventually, they passed the open door of the dining room, where Blue Diamond sat with a book, an empty plate, and a full cup of tea. Both Yellow's stomping and Pink's crying drew her from the spot until she followed only a few steps behind. Blue frantically gripped her robes and kept a quick pace, yelling to her wife, " _What are you doing?!_ "

Yellow kept dragging her naked sister. Servants ran past them in a panic.

"Let her go! _Why are you doing this?!_ "

Finally, Yellow turned to her wife, nearly dropping Pink onto the floor, and both stared at one another. At that point, they were only a few steps from the dungeon, and Yellow let Pink fall.

She yelled at the Citrine guards, "Put her inside a holding cell!"

"Yellow, stop! What did she do?!"

"I found her naked this morning, vines growing from the windowsill! She invited White Diamond over to fuck her!"

" _What?_ That's what this is about?! Do you even—"

"The vines were burned, Blue! That nasty old woman climbed the side of _my_ palace and tried to torch away the evidence! You can see the love bites on her skin!" Yellow pointed a hard finger at her sister.

"That's still no reason to do this!"

"I said lock her up!" Yellow hollered at her guards, who stood in place, quivering in their armor.

After a pause, they tried to come closer, until Blue shouted, "Stop!" and everyone froze for a moment.

Both Diamonds stared at one another, and Pink sobbed inside the quiet. Her sound choked and her chords wouldn't vocalize at first, but then her weeping burst outward between uneven gasps. Even though she tried to cover her weeping face with her useless, limp hands, all of her attempts ended in uncoordinated flailing until she gave up completely, and cried into the carpet.

"If you won't do it, I'll do it myself!" Yellow picked up her sister's corpse again and took her into the dungeon.

"Yellow—" and when Blue grasped her shoulder to stop her, she took a hit of lighting and pulled her hand away. With furrowing brows and malfunctioning legs, she stood still and said no more. Even when Blue fell to her knees, she watched Yellow take her sister to the dungeon.

The guards came to Blue. "Are you alright, Madame?"

" _I'm fine_ ," she stood and wiped the tears from her eyes before limping away. The Citrines followed, but only for a moment, as Blue waved them off and covered her face with one hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Pink Diamond awoke inside a room she had never seen before. Her body burned, and separating the covers from her wounds would rip the scabs clean off, so she remained still. Even opening her eyes and moving her head a few inches to one side made reality blur, so she didn't bother wiping the drool from the sides of her mouth, or her bubbling tears.

Her sore arms sat heavy against the old mattress of her mysterious bed, and she watched the sky transition from the relaxing blue to the peach tones of twilight, to the dense purple of night, until she fell asleep again. Dizzying dreams came in lopsided, like the projector that played them flashed its images sideways.

Most of them, however, were entirely dark. Nothing happened for a long time, and Pink's bruised body sank deeper into stillness that ended with ringing.

She awoke again to a tray of food on the floor. It held a salad of fresh fruit and lettuce, a tall glass of sweating iced tea, and a seasoned piece of chicken breast. Beneath the daylight, its silver shined and torched Pink's eyes behind their lids. She squinted into the full force of its glistening.

This time, Pink sat up to take the glow from her face. Without weighing the consequences, she rubbed her eyes. Any crust they might have had was no longer present, and the skin around her lips didn't tingle with any dried saliva that should have been there.

Her head sloshed like a lopsided hourglass, but she still came to her feet and marched her wretched body to the window.

Even looking between two of the bars, the sight almost made her fall backward.

Pink Diamond could only see the tower. Floating in and out, the clouds beneath her censored the raw green tops of trees and at no point could she see where the base met the earth. Her throat hitched and grew drier. She blinked her wide eyes that bulged like eight balls shoved into their sockets. Pink's palms began to sweat as the sand in her head tossed around too much, then went back to bed and sat down with a shrill creak.

In the loose-sleeved dress Yellow had chosen for her, she began to cry, wailing from her stomach as if electrocuted anew. Pink wept until the air left her lungs and her body sat like a crinkled paper ball against the dusty covers of her bed.

The light from the tray stopped flashing at her, and the chicken went cold while the salad went hot and the tea kept sweating, but she finally stood and sat before the meal. Her right hand jabbed the fork into the lettuce and caught one slice of mandarin orange, and after a few tentative bites, Pink ate the chicken breast in large, ripped apart quarters. Her teeth went at the salad like a weed whacker and her burning throat guzzled down the warm tea as if a fire raged at the base of it. Having acquired a little energy, she cried again and fell asleep again, as the world warped around the borders of her headache. The high altitude touched her open skin cruelly, but Pink lost consciousness without tucking herself beneath the blankets.

The next time she woke up, she had heard the sound of the silver tray touching the stone floor with a dull clink. At either handle were her sister-in-law's fingers and the golden bangles around her wrists.

Blue regarded Pink with wide eyes, and moved slowly. All of her bracelets jingled quietly, and she coiled her lips before they whispered at all.

Neither spoke, aside from the uncooperative jewelry, as Blue came and kneeled beside her sister-in-law, trailing a few prints inside her hair. She smelled of saltwater, and her ocean eyes had sunken in.

"I'm so sorry." Her plump lips gave a soft kiss. "I tried to reason with Yellow. I asked her not to lock you up here, but she insisted. It seemed you would never wake up." She gulped, and after her bracelets chimed, continued, "I'm sorry if you've been lonely. You didn't deserve this."

"Where are we? I can't remember anything."

Blue pulled back a bit. "We're in Orange Diamond's tower."

"Mom's…tower? But why?"

Blue's mouth creased into a frown. She chewed up one cheek from the inside. "Yellow doesn't want White to find you. I told her this was absolutely ridiculous, but…she sent White a note saying that she has a week to locate you."

Pink's face bent and crinkled. She focused through her cloudy migraine. "But what happens if she can't find me?"

"Yellow won't allow you to marry White."

For a moment, both Diamonds sat in silence as Pink stared at one wall and Blue studied the floor. Her internal abacus clacked loudly as Pink threw the beads from one side to another, over and over, until the whole thing caught fire and the heat brought tears to her eyes.

" _She can't do that_ ," Pink said. "Is she going to keep me here forever, then?" Her skull ached until Pink began weeping again. Still, she spoke. "I'll marry whoever I want. It's not her life!"

Blue held her, rubbing Pink's back as the light came through the bars in the window. It made the tray glare, and faded out again as the day receded and the night waded in.

During their time together, Blue treated Pink's burns. They appeared all over her rosy skin—upon her legs, and neck, but the densest patch was against her arm, where Yellow had grasped her to pull her along. Blue carefully applied the ointment, and though the gentle tips of her fingers hurt, Pink had no tears left to cry.

The two hardly shared any words and stayed together in the descending night, where the bruises faded into the shadows.

"I'll come back tomorrow."

Pink held her tight.

"Try to rest. It will help you heal faster." Blue kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's not your fault."

Blue went as the darkness came, leaving under the light of the moon and the stars. Pink, guided by their glow, drifted to the window and placed her hands against the stone, where her vines began to grow.


	5. Chapter 5

When the note came to her, White Diamond sat on her throne, reading a book. Having finished her meetings and tended to her duties, she picked up at a particularly juicy chapter, where the characters would admit their feelings for one another.

Her Pearls stood by as the cool afternoon air wafted in, until another servant approached wearing a heavy layer of sweat. "My Diamond!" she said, "a note from Yellow arrives!"

"From Yellow?" White sat up immediately from her book-reading hunch and slotted her marker between the pages. The Pearl came directly to her and bowed, presenting the letter with both hands, which White accepted with one.

Golden wax sealed the official paper of the unaddressed envelope, which White ran her prints over a number times. Before slipping a finger beneath the flap, she addressed her Pearls, "Do you think Yellow has finally come around?"

None answered, trying to read through the envelope that light could hardly infiltrate.

White's thumb popped the seal and she unfolded the letter. The curve curiosity left upon her face changed gradually to a more neutral line, to bending into a scowl. Her eyes ran over the lines numerous times as her hands shook.

"What's wrong, My Diamond?" One of the Pearls asked.

White's face had begun to burn grey. Frantically, she continued reading until flame began at the tips of her fingers and the letter caught fire and turned to ash.

The queen stood and left the book on her throne.

"Yellow has imprisoned her own sister!" She walked forward, stopped and paced the other way before standing still with smoke billowing from her ears. "One of you, ready Luna, please! And send out a search party to find her—or at least gather information—!" She went for the exit that lead to her chamber. "She's in a tower! Everyone go!"

White Diamond ran, and soon after, the rest of her court followed. The Pearls ran to the Agates, who ran to the army of Quartzes, who all ran out to search the towers while White rode Luna across the vast green Earth. She had dressed in her armor and packed only her sword and Pink's handkerchief tucked against her breast. Nearly breathing the fire that fueled her, White drove her dragon through the skies.

Pink hadn't broken from the window throughout the day. Having placed her arms through the bars and against the outside of the tower, she grew her vines as morning blazed into the afternoon and the afternoon faded into the evening. Blue had come to see her again, pulled her from the window, and fed her.

"Pink," her sister-in-law sat on the dusty bed with her, applying ointment to the burns of her naked back. "You seem exhausted." Pink grit her teeth as Blue traced over a particularly large abrasion. "Have you been at the window all day?"

Pink's arms still tingled where her plants had grown out. Her skin still felt as though ivy was pouring from it, her veins having turned to roots within her flesh. "How else is she going to find me?" What air Pink had left she turned to steam and tears. "We're in the middle of nowhere. If she can't see it from afar—" She buried her features into her raw hands.

"Oh, Pink." Blue embraced her, gentle with her lightning-struck skin. "I'm going to have a conversation with that woman. Don't you worry, but please, get some sleep. You feel like you have a fever."

Pink locked the silence inside her mouth.

"Please promise me you'll rest."

To which she finally replied, "Alright. I'll rest."

Blue left after putting her to bed, and Pink lied beneath the covers in an itchy, feverish sleep. She turned several times upon her burns as if trying to rest in a skillet, and after hours she jumped from her bed like hot oil to return to the window. Her arms slipped through again, into the cold night air where they continued weaving a ladder.

From the navy darkness of the night to the bright morning of day, the ivy flowed from her. The growth came as easily as Blue's water or discharged like Yellow's lightning, and through it, Pink leaned her head against the iron bars and kept breathing. The vines grew by sucking the pink out of her candy-colored hair, lightening it until strands turned grey and her flesh paled with each moment at the window.

Whenever Blue returned, she pulled Pink's arms from the healthy plants spilling from the sill. Her tears grew more abundant each time, bursting from her like a flood whenever she caught the worsening burns against Pink's ashy, whitening back.

" _Don't do this_ ," Blue begged, stroking through Pink's hair. Touching anywhere else might cause her to crumble. "Please, Pink. You can stop now. You've covered so much of the tower already. When she comes here, White will see it. Even from afar, anyone would know that you made those vines." Then she began crying. "You've become so sickly."

In the pleasant wave of her sister-in-law's hand, Pink closed her eyes. She anticipated the rhythmic motion like the ocean rolling over her and eventually sank into sleep. It only lasted a few hours, however, before she emerged from the pressure of her sheets to sit at the window in the fresh morning light. Whatever color she had gained back, she fed to her flowers.

On the fifth day, Blue uprooted her again and tossed her into bed, feeding her from a bowl of mild soup. "What you're doing is foolish," she said as Pink subconsciously swallowed the spoonfuls. Blue replaced them immediately while the sharp night wind permeated the chamber.

"Pink," She finally said after emptying the bowl. They were the only two into the tower, but she spoke quietly. "Why don't you come with me?" Silence, and Blue continued, "I'll take you to White. We don't have to do any of this. I feared Yellow growing angry, but seeing you like this…"

A chill came and caused Blue to tuck Pink further into the bed. She had arranged the corpse to sit up before, but laid her down, and pulled the blankets around her neck. She began again with the steady motion of her hand through her hair. "I don't care if she threatens to divorce me. I can't watch you kill yourself anymore."

In the interim from her scalp to the end point of one lock, Pink released a long sigh. "She hasn't come for me yet."

Blue started over and waited for more words.

"I want to see if she can find me." Her body expanded again beneath the sheets, inflating with a cough. "Maybe she doesn't care." Pink's shut eyes began to expel tears, but her face didn't contract, and her hair grew greyer between Blue's fingers. "I thought she would have come by now."

Blue swept up Pink again between locks. "Please don't say that." She kissed her sister-in-law on the cheek. "This tower is difficult to find. I'm sure she's searching for you as we speak."

Pink sunk again beneath the consistent waves of heavy sleep.

"I'll come back tomorrow. Please, please, don't go to the window again."

Blue shut the door softly behind her when she left, giving way to another dreamless night of cold air and feverish chills. This time, however, nothing threw Pink out of bed. She remained exactly in place, hard and motionless as the gem set in her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Yellow Diamond's palace plunged into silence. The servants hardly spoke louder than a whisper; the guards wouldn't talk, and the Diamonds lived in bubbles of solitude. Blue had even made a point of avoiding her wife, enough to make a conspiracy theorist suspect that they were actually the same gem in disguise.

Yellow spent her time in her office on the second floor, tending to her work. She ate dinner there, and when she returned to her chambers to sleep, Blue would disappear like a ghost. The only indications of her were the occasional shuffling in the halls, or the faint sound of bangles chiming.

Yellow watched from her window as the garden remained just as quiet. The wind barely rustled the leaves inside the trees and birds flew by without calling to one another. From one corner of the glass, she caught her wife walking quickly, a bag of supplies strapped against her back.

That phantom woman moved towards the staples, and even Goldine kept from vocalizing. Having fallen asleep on her hoard of precious metals, the dragon breathed out columns of steam from both nostrils. Blue watched her inhale and exhale as various shiny silver spoons, misplaced jewelry, broken pieces of armor, coins with Yellow's face printed on them, and miscellaneous scrap metal shifted beneath her. She had come with a recently polished butter knife to offer, and set a hand gently upon the dragon's long neck. "Goldine," Blue stroked her scales, shining dimly in the shadow of the roof over head. She didn't wake. "Goldine, I brought something for you."

Bright eyes popped open and she lifted and shook her head. Looking around for a moment, she found Blue and the glimmering thing in her hand.

"You can have this if you take me to Orange Diamond's tower. What do you say?"

Goldine examined it from top to bottom, maintaining focus on the knife until slowly opening her sharp teeth and biting the tip. She snatched it out of Blue's hand and stepped from her hoard, turned her long neck, and set it delicately at the top of the pile. Her snout pushed the handle until it sat at the correct angle and both walked from the staple.

After a few steps, however, Goldine stopped and lifted her head, letting out a low sound and a little steam.

Yellow approached and Blue stared as her wife arrived.

At first, neither said a word. Yellow's boots dug solidly into the grass while Goldine bowed her head.

"How is she?"

"Terrible," Blue placed her hand flat upon the dragon's flank. "You left her with plenty of burns, and the poor girl has been growing vines all day and night to help White find her. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"I'm sorry."

Blue stopped and stared. "This is ridiculous, Yellow. I had hoped you would have known better, and yet, Pink is slaving away in a tower, miserable, because you had to throw a tantrum. And over what? _Who she wished to marry?_ You're not a queen," Blue reached up and grasped Goldine's saddle. "You're a child."

To that, Yellow set her gaze into the grass. "I came here to go check on her."

"Good!" Blue tossed her bag of supplies to the ground. "I think it's about time you did, considering I've been the only one going every day since you've locked her up. Go and tell her you're calling this nonsense off, because she's not listening to me." She passed her wife and moved toward the palace.

Picking up the bag, Yellow called after her, "I'm going to make this right!"

To which Blue replied, "Hurry up, then!" and disappeared behind the front doors, leaving a silence after the slam.

That six-day-old stillness floated back in, and Yellow touched Goldine's chin before climbing onto her back. She strapped the supplies to her and took off as the dragon's translucent wings coasted through the air.

The cool wind became the only sound until they arrived in the evening.

They landed as the dipping sun turned the air golden, pink, and purple, and Goldine waited outside while Yellow entered the tower. The wind had ruined her hair, which she adjusted on her way up the winding steps. She drew closer with every quick and precise tap of her boots, until arriving on the top floor out of breath, and ridding the sweat from her brow.

Yellow touched the old handle and turned it slowly, stepping into the orange-baked room and finding a lump inside the dusty bed. A tuft of bright pink hair stuck out from beneath the sheets, like the leaves of a turnip dwelling underground. She found the top of sister's head, greyed and pallid, and pulling back the sheets, she observed Pink's eyes, clasped closed with thick sleep and dried tears. Where the apples of her cheeks used to blossom, they remained the same pasty shade as the rest of her skin.

Like the sun attempting to warm the earth, Yellow reached down to touch her, and Pink awoke with a jolt.

The corpse sprang to life and gasped, "Would you just—" and moved her arms in trying to pull the covers back over her, but failed. " _Get out!_ "

Her dark brown eyes had grown veiny around the irises, outlined by the unsightly bags beneath them.

Yellow kneeled and took her hand away, quiet as Pink gasped for breath. The withered plant of a young woman shook and cried, but even then, she didn't clean the tears. Through that building layer of water, she managed to stare at Yellow a few seconds before rolling away and sobbing.

"I came to apologize."

Even beneath her thin and sweat-soaked gown, lightning-torched skin was visible.

"And to say that you can marry White. You can marry whoever you please."

Pink wept, and as Yellow went to touch her shoulder, she spat, "That was never your decision to make, Yellow—!" Her body gasped and shuddered. "I don't need your permission! I never needed it!" The tears stole her capacity to speak, but she regained it by giving up more color. " _What kind of sister are you?_ I thought you were supposed to care about me!" She didn't say anymore after that, choking instead.

Seconds passed and another gasp entered the air. It came more quietly than Pink's, but caused her to turn and see Yellow's controlled face contort. She censored her mouth behind her gloves and attempted to maintain eye contact, but failed. "I've been terrible to you," Yellow said. "Can you forgive me?"

Pink watched her collapse into herself, coming to hide her entire face behind both her hands. Yellow tried to stop on multiple occasions, and might have even come close, but she would catch one of Pink's bruises, one of her cuts, one patch of torched skin, and the weeping would start anew.

Finally, Pink stood upon her rickety feet. Through the light showering of her own tears, she managed to kneel down and embrace Yellow, who took no time in holding her back. "I'll forgive you," Pink began, "but you need to work on your anger. Your lightning really hurts."

"I'm sorry," Yellow grasped her sister a little more tightly.

"Why do you hate White so much anyway?"

"I don't hate her," the shaking in her voice evened out, like the wrinkles of a cloth. "I still think it's disgusting she would pursue someone so much younger than her, but…you seem to love her." Pink felt her gulp. "She used to be our mother's good friend, which makes your relationship its own sort of horrendous, but...at least she seems to care about you."

Pink finally let go and sat on the floor, so they could look at one another. "Does she, though? I thought for sure she would have arrived by now."

"The reason I chose this tower is because it's difficult to find."

"Yeah, but...she's White Diamond. Incredible feats are kind of her thing." Pink looked from the window, and gulped down the lump in her throat. "Maybe she _was_ just using me."

Yellow sighed. "The way she looks at you seems to indicate otherwise. Your relationship is still weird, but I think she does care for you, Pink."

The younger Diamond's facial features bent and broke as she turned and hid them inside her hands. "I really love her, you know? Would Mom really have been ashamed of me?" She squeezed out several droplets of water.

Yellow took her hand. "I don't think she would have been ashamed of _you_ , but she would be livid with White. She held you as a baby, Pink." Her pots of molten gold spilled to the floor. "She didn't seek you out while you were still growing, did she?"

"Oh, no!" Pink squeezed her sister's hand. "No. The first time we were together I was over a century old. And well,it was my idea."

"Of course it was." Her humorless glare caused Pink to crack a smile, and seeing her sister's exhausted face show a little joy, Yellow's lips turned too. "You remind me of her sometimes. She was always so serious whenever she had to give orders, but she did the most ridiculous things. You know she named her dragon 'Peaches.'"

"Yeah," Pink laughed. "What was she like?"

"She was mean as hell. One day she tried to eat me."

" _She tried to eat you?_ "

" _Yes._ I ran and hid in the bushes, and when I finally came out, there Mom was with Peaches, nuzzling her. She said, 'Yellow, I was looking for you!' completely oblivious to the dragon glaring at me."

"I don't know why she would eat you. I think you would be hard to digest."

Yellow rolled her eyes and Pink giggled. "Anyway, I think she would have loved who you've become. Even as a child, I wouldn't cuddle with her long, but I remember you crying if she had to put you down. She used to carry you around everywhere." Yellow glanced to the floor. "She set you down once when you were a baby, and you stood up and ran tripping after her. At that point, you had stood before, but you hadn't really walked, yet there you went, and eventually caught up." Her lips turned up. "She was so proud of you that she scooped you up crying and kissed you about a hundred times. You were laughing, of course." One tear rolled along her cheek that she removed with her index finger. "Before she went off to war, she asked me to watch over you, but it looks like I've failed."

"Oh, Yellow," Pink held her tightly as she wiped away her own tears. "It's just my life, you know? Sometimes I think you forget that I'm an adult."

Yellow gave her a squeeze and left a palm upon her shoulder. "It is your life. Are you ready to return home?"

In the window, the sherbet tones of evening shone and exhaustion settled into Pink's bones. Even her skin weighed her down. "I'm not sure I could make it back right now. I'm so tired, and this is the sixth day?"

"Yes."

"I want to see if she can make it in time. I've already waited this long."

"Pink, you really don't have to wait."

She shut her drooping eyes for several slow seconds. "But..."

"You can stay here if you insist, but you're welcome to change your mind."

"I know," Pink yawned. "Well, I think I'll go back to sleep now. Will you keep me company?"

"Of course."

Yellow remained close as Pink hit the old mattress like a sack of potatoes and drank sleep. With every minute that passed, she gained a bit of her pigmentation back, her petals appearing less wilted and the lightning strikes fading slowly into her rose color. They remained together for several hours, until night truly fell around the tour and the typical view of purple clouds and bright stars appeared within the window. A few hours after that, Yellow finally returned to collect her wife and bring her to Pink so they could spend the last day together.


	7. Chapter 7

White Diamond had gone and searched every corner of her kingdom and every corner of the surrounding kingdoms and every corner of their surrounding kingdoms for six entire days. Her soldiers became her eyes, searching the towers that White may have missed when she and Luna flew frantically overhead. When her dragon needed to sleep, White allowed her to stop and rest while she continued to turn over every house in the nearest town for even a word of information. She drew veins into her eyes and piled bags beneath them, just for a hint, just for a syllable, even though her sacrifice proved fruitless.

Still, after Luna had slept and eaten enough, White took again to the skies, keeping herself from nodding off by forcing her lids open, even in the face of strong wind, even under another waking hour of no Pink Diamond.

Her soldiers reported back with nothing. White pushed on. In her exhaustion, she nearly fell from the sky. White and Luna continued. She began to hallucinate multiple towers filled with numerous pink princesses. White checked each of them, and fought back tears after every disappointment.

After nearly collapsing in exhaustion, White had sat down as the sun blazed directly overhead, causing her to squint. She had loosened some parts of her armor to release the steam billowing upward and around her throat. Luna remained at her side, nodding off every couple of seconds with White leaning upon her shoulder.

Just before landing, she had nearly lost consciousness in the air. The edges of reality had bended. Colors blurred and mixed and caught fire while a speckling of black polka dots piled like negative snow.

When White laid her head against Luna, and absent-mindedly spilled the tea her soldiers had brought her in dark puddles in the sand, one finally approached. The clinking of her armor stirred White as she breathlessly saluted.

"My Diamond!"

White drug her hand across her face, sopping up only some of the sweat, sleep, and drool. She sat up with a jolt and spilled more tea, but waited for the Quartz to continue.

"I—" The soldier gulped. "I have a note here that contains Pink Diamond's location, Ma'am!"

"What?" White spilled the rest of her cup and rose to her feet, leaning too far forward and catching her balance after taking the note.

It consisted of only a few impeccably written words: 'Pink Diamond is in Orange Diamond's tower,' which White read several hundred times in the passing of a few seconds, until it became a mantra, until it blended to gibberish and she tucked it away with shaking hands into the inner secrecy of her strawberry-printed handkerchief.

"I need more tea…" White slurred.

"My Diamond?"

"I need more tea—" Tears gathered in her eyes, but her expression disagreed with them. Her mouth didn't move to weep, nor did her lids squeeze shut, but she did wipe them away with unsteady fingers.

White boarded Luna just as they brought her another glass, drank it, and left. The adrenaline granted her a third-eye level of consciousness, forming inside the diamond on her forehead. Her soldiers wished her luck but she hardly heard them. They waved goodbye but she neither looked down nor back. Time had wasted and the future would soon come crashing down, gnashing its teeth while reading the verdict with its ogre voice.

If the note was wrong…

She had no other leads.

Tears blinded her but kept her awake, and the currents pushed them through the corridors of her crow's feet. White saw the way forward.

She and Luna flew for hours. Above the clouds, they dipped in and out of consciousness. Luna would doze and drop, causing she and White to wake with a jolt and return to where they were coasting.

"It's only a little longer." White promised.

The dragon would whistle a complaint and carry on, while the sky went from blue, to gold, to peach, to black.

In the morning light, Pink finally slipped out of dark and hazy dreams. A touch to the shoulder stirred her, and her vision filled with blue.

"Good morning, Pink. I'm sorry to wake you. Yellow and I brought you some breakfast, if you're hungry."

Her bloodshot eyes blinked as she unstuck her mouth. "I'm itchy…and tired."

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

"Not really."

"Would you prefer to rest? We can come back."

Yellow stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. She didn't move much but shifted her weight and folded her lips into a low-level frown. " _She's coming_."

Pink sighed out a balloon of air. "Can I have some ointment, please?"

"Alright." Blue walked past a shiny silver tray of sliced fruit on the floor and paused before her wife. Pinching Yellow's nose once, she disappeared down the spiral staircase with her long fabrics flowing behind her, laughing.

Pink managed half a giggle from the bed. "It's nice to see both of you together again."

In response, Yellow crossed her arms even harder. "Please eat. Your color needs to come back."

Pink's pale, veiny hands became nearly transparent in the morning light. "I look ugly, don't I?"

"Be quiet and eat. You aren't ugly."

"Maybe she won't see me anyway," Pink leaned over one side of the mattress and took a quartered strawberry from the tray. It dyed her finger tips the color they used to be. Sitting up, she ate a little pineapple, more strawberry, and melon. Her occupied mouth could hardly speak around them and stopped chewing as she began to cry. The salt of her tears complemented the sugar of her drool and Yellow began to laugh.

"You're so dumb."

"Uhm noh duhh—"

"She's coming, Pink. The day isn't over yet."

Still crying, she managed, "I just thought she would be here by now."

Finally moving from her place near the door, Yellow came to hold her, setting Pink inside her strict arms just as Blue returned and put the bowl of ointment on the drawer. Wasting little time, she completed the other side of their embrace and covered Pink like a wave, pressing her between two wives.

"Don't cry, Pink. She's coming."

"You both keep saying that, but how do you know?"

"She loves you; that's how. It's too early to be crying anyway," Blue leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Don't worry. We're going to distract you. I've brought some stories to read and we'll help you dress up. I also have some paste to decorate your hands. We're going to have fun."

"But you had better eat your goddamn breakfast."

Pink cleaned her eyes and gulped, "Okay. I'll eat my goddamn breakfast."

"Yes, hurry and eat your fucking fruit," Blue added.

The three of them laughed and Pink ate her poor pineapples, bitchy bananas, asshole apples, and shitty strawberries. She had stopped crying, but moved her attention every couple of seconds to the window, until Blue and Yellow pulled her away to bathe her.

The stress had made her hair crusty with sweat and her skin peel. Together, Blue summoned her water and Yellow exfoliated what parts of her they could, without tearing open any forming scabs. Both took their sponges gently and washed some of the greyness away, until Pink was a little rosier, and rid her hair of its salt and unpleasant smell.

The girl came out exuding flowers and looking more herself, and her sisters applied the ointment to her back. Once she had dried and dressed, they tossed a few pillows onto the cobblestones and sat while Yellow read from a dusty book and Blue prepared her paste. Pink watched her sister-in-law grind the materials in a bowl and produce droplets of water by the snap of her fingers. Once it became black, aromatic, and ready, Blue spooned the paste inside a bag and squeezed it in small, even lines onto Pink's skin while Yellow broadcasted the story.

Reaching the end of one chapter, she paused and in the opening, Blue said, "I don't know if you remember, but I had my arms decorated like this when I married Yellow."

"I still admire our wedding painting. You looked gorgeous."

Blue blew her wife a kiss and pasted over one of Pink's veins. She transformed it into the stem of a flower, where many small leaves grew. Her arms would hold a garden to cover the trauma projected onto her skin.

Pink popped her lips. "It looks beautiful. If there's any left…"

The veins of the leaves came next, perfect like panes of a stained-glass window. "You're welcome to try, but it's harder than it looks."

"I don't doubt that."

Yellow cleared her throat, "Chapter seven?"

"Yes, please," both replied.

The story continued until half the book had passed through Yellow's mouth and Blue had covered Pink's arms. Her tattoo followed the nature of her arms, and once it had dried, both Pink and Yellow decorated Blue in the same way, but where her lines were smooth and intentional, Pink's came out uncontrollably fat and broken. Blue had placed circular, tame dots, but Pink produced splatters and explosions.

"My stars…What have I agreed to?"

On the other arm, Yellow created angular, too-slender vines and pointed petals, barely keeping the curve from her lips. Any amount of grin enticed Blue's glare.

"You won't divorce me, will you?"

"I'm honestly considering it!"

Pink drew a smiley face and Yellow a lighting bolt. "This symbolizes my passion for you."

" _We're in serious trouble then, aren't we?_ " Blue snapped and both artists fell backward, laughing. The victim even smiled while trying to slap her wife.

" _Hold still._ You're going to smear my work."

" _Your work?_ I'm trying to smear your face!"

Pink managed to draw a lopsided heart that really looked more like an ass, but all of their lines truly did smear when Yellow ended up embracing her wife and giggling like a fool on the floor.

Pink watched them for a moment until her attention drifted toward the window. In the wind, her flowers dipped in and out of view until a few blew away in the coming twilight, small fuchsia bursts amongst a sea of orange.

"Pink, let's wash your arms off, and mine too." Blue spoke beneath her veil, which covered her and Yellow like a sheet.

"Are they ready?"

"They are, and we brought another dress for you." Blue stood, tripped over her fabric, and pushed her wife further into the floor.

Yellow gasped, "I'll retrieve it."

While she went downstairs to fetch the gown, Blue washed the paste from Pink's arms and helped her undress. Her water washed away the linework and its rich color reflected upon her pallid skin. Once entirely finished, Blue took her droplets and sent them from the tower, to apply the ointment again to the burns.

From the window, the rose in the sky turned lilac.

"Please don't give up hope. I know she's coming."

Pink heaved in a breath. "But there are only a few hours left."

"That's plenty of time. We're very far out."

"Thank you for helping me, Blue."

Just then, Yellow appeared with the dress and stood before the door frame. Upon hearing the sharp click of her boots, Pink and Blue turned around and found her strangling the gown. Its skirts produced a bouquet of flowers, blooming downward like a well-tamed vine, each with five cooperative petals. "I had this made for you. Blue and I thought you could wear it tonight."

To that, Pink grinned. "Thank you, Yellow. It looks beautiful."

"Here—" She unclenched her grip and pinched it by the shoulders, bringing it over. "Before that nasty old woman shows up and sees you nude."

As Pink slipped it over her shoulders and adjusted its curves to hers, night fell and Blue replenished the lantern. Pink appeared peach and warm in the gentle light, despite her ghostly skin. Her sisters brushed her hair again and held her hand as the night darkened and the clouds exposed their coffers of silver.

"Pink," Yellow said.

The sole answer was the breeze.

"We thought we should leave you alone," Blue said.

But the only sound was Pink's breath as it hitched, so the wives came and kissed her cheeks.

"We'll be just a floor below you," Blue told her left ear.

"Come down if you need us," Yellow told her right.

They left Pink at the window shortly afterward as the moon drew closer, and the silver more potent. The wind swept the clouds along while Pink watched and waited. Their silver shifted, but never revealed anything more than their shine. Meanwhile, the moon kept moving and the minutes became hours, collecting in the bottom of an hourglass of white sand.

The old clock ticked behind her. It mouthed out each second as the hours blew away, and sung a foreboding song whenever the minute hand struck twelve. It drew Pink's attention every time but stopped at eleven, as if telling her to get some sleep.

The air had gone cold, and Pink's skin paled.

Sighing, she threw herself beneath the scratchy covers and stared at the wall. Sometimes the breeze would sing past the bars of her cell and trick her attention, only for her to turn toward the clock again.

11:37

11:38

11:39

Pink swallowed the hideous sounds trying to leave her throat and instead traced the flowers Blue had drawn against her arms. A cloud cast a shadow on the floor.

11:51

11:52

11:53

Pink sat up in bed.

11:55

And leaned against the wall.

11:56

"I thought for sure…"

11:57

Her arms moved only to clean her cheeks. 11:58. With her wet lashes, she watched the time change to 11:59. Pink picked her nails until they bled as both hands raced to 12. They arrived at the same time and the room rang with silence. The wind even stopped its whistling and Pink came to her feet.

12:01

She collected her other gown from the corner and set it upon the bed. Despite having no suitcase, she grasped the lantern to take with her and placed it atop the ruined sheets.

12:07

Pink wiped beneath her nose and walked toward the door, but just as the clock clicked out one more second and the minute hand grasped the eight, a shadow passed by and the entire tower quaked.

Pink nearly dropped and broke the lantern as she pressed her face between the bars.

Alone, Luna flew by.

" _White!_ " Pink wept even harder than before, watering the flowers upon the sill. One or two tiny blooms sprouted immediately.

"Pink! I'm sorry!" Tension made the vines moan.

"Where have you been?"

"I was searching for six days until a note came and told me where you were!" Her voice seemed louder. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

Pink didn't answer to that, instead birthing a line of modest roses with her tears.

"Please don't cry, Darling! I was on my way here and Luna nearly fell from the sky, she was so exhausted! I had to let her rest a little while; I'm sorry!"

A camellia sprouted on the windowsill. "I didn't think—" Then, a tulip. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Pink—" White's hand slipped past the bars and touched her wrist. "There will never be a day I'm not here for you."

"I really missed you. I was so worried you had decided I wasn't worth the trouble—"

"I have to melt these bars," White's thumb found a comfortable space amongst Pink's heartlines. "I'll destroy your flowers."

"Burn them—" A hard swallow gave birth to a gasp. "I want you here—"

White gave a gentle squeeze before letting go of Pink's hand. A bright light torched the iron to molten liquid that dribbled along the outside tower wall and set the blooms aflame. "I'm so sorry you felt that way." She began on the next. "I had forgotten this tower existed. It's been so long." The third bar disappeared into magma. "You must have been so lonely here, but it looks like Blue visited you."

Pink blinked through the blurry tears. "She did."

"You look beautiful, My Love."

"Thank you—"

Then finally, after a week of waiting, White's boots landed with a familiar tap upon the floor. Pink desperately cleared her eyes to get a good look, making them redder, puffier, and weepier, but her water continued to spill.

In the subdued lantern light, the shadows drew out the bags beneath White's eyes. Her crow's feet had grown into legs, and her wild hair had tangled under an entire week of heat, sweat, and relentless wind. At that point, White herself had begun trail two lines of steam from the corners of her tired eyes.

Pink hugged her so hard, she nearly pushed White back out the window. Both of them ended up laughing, crying, and squeezing one another.

White choked. "I can't believe I finally found you. I was so afraid I would let you down."

"Oh, White." Pink held her even harder, and kissed wherever she could. She caught the end of her jaw, under her chin, and one of her nostrils.

She laughed and connected their lips. "Pink?"

"Yes, Honey Buns?"

They laughed and cried.

"I know I was a little late, judging by the time, but—" White swallowed. "Would you still marry me?"

Pink almost cut her off. "Like you even had to ask!" She aimed for all parts of her face again, and White's knees buckled. "Oh, you poor thing."

"I'm sorry—"

"No. You're exhausted. You should lay down." Pink went straight for the weak points of her armor and started pulling strings. The breastplate came loose and fell, then the back section and shoulder pads, until she wore nothing but a thin crème-colored shirt, soaked through with sweat and fire.

"Wait—" Even then, White searched the inner compartment of her breast plate and removed the handkerchief.

"Hey! I made that for you."

Unraveling it, she produced a ring.

"White—"

"I had to find the right time to give this to you, but now seems the best."

The simple golden ring slipped perfectly onto Pink's finger. Even in the meager light from the lantern, it glowed like an ember and Pink nearly tackled White out the window again.

"I just love you."

White didn't respond but regained her footing, setting a kiss onto Pink's cheek and closing her eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you into bed. I'll take off your boots, so don't even worry about it."

Both walked together to the tiny bed where Pink led White to fall. Her feet hung off the edge and her eyes shut instantly while Pink ripped the boots from her legs and threw them across the floor. Once finished, she moved her gown and her lantern and took the sheet to cover White. Occasionally, her tired eyes would open a few seconds as she moved between realms of consciousness and sleep, until Pink kneeled at her side and placed a few gentle fingers on her cheek.

"I love you." White's words barely had any voice, and she tried saying them again, as if the first time wasn't adequate.

"I love you too. You did such a good job coming here, My Queen."

White grinned unconsciously and mouthed out the words, 'I love you.'

"I love you so much."

But White could speak no more and switched from the ephemeral in-between of two realities in favor of one. Pink remained by her side the entire night, and after about an hour, laid as well as she could in the curves and dips White had left. After some time, she rolled onto her side and allowed them to share that little mattress. Facing one another, Pink wrapped an arm around White and exhaled as her queen inhaled. They remained that way the entire night, breathing the same air and holding one another, and even in the deepest recesses of endless sleep, White moved her arm to set around Pink.


	8. Chapter 8

Blue's patterns had faded from Pink arms. To help cover her traumatized veins, Blue applied them again, this time decorating her up to the shoulders. The thin sleeves of her wedding dress displayed their details and Pink traced the lines with one of her ornate nails, glancing up occasionally to her made-up reflection.

The stress of the tower still made a cameo upon her face. Much of her color had returned, but her skin still appeared slightly pasty; the veins her plants had drawn had calmed but were still visible, less so beneath Blue's work. Makeup corrected the darkness beneath her eyes, and despite a few silver strands, her hair retained most of its coloring.

In the mirror, Blue stood behind her with hands upon Pink's shoulders. Sometimes one would come to touch Pink's temporarily tame hair.

Her lips coiled before she spoke. "Are you ready for your veil?"

"I think so." Pink picked at her nails. "I guess…I can't believe how nervous I am. It feels like I've been waiting so long."

"It has been a long time."

The morning after White had arrived, both remained in bed as the sun passed the window. The light changed as White slept, and Pink combed her fingers through her rough silver hair. Sometimes their eyes met. White's would flicker open as if she had fallen asleep somewhere she wasn't meant to, catch Pink, and the queen would calm and smile. The drowsiness, however, would claim her again, and Pink would kiss her cheek to return to waiting and smoothing through her hair.

Around noon, the door opened.

At the sound, White fell out of bed. Her muscles tensed as years of fighting caused her to pull a dagger from her gown, stumbling. Pink sat up and reflexively flattened against the wall.

Yellow glared at the sight of the knife, and both stood in place. White caught her breath, regained her footing, and lowered it. She moved her left hand back to her side, having held it out to protect Pink.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Yellow began. "Thank you for coming, White."

Her shoulders dropped. "' _Thank you for coming?_ '"

Pink leaned forward, to hold her free hand.

"Did you make her suffer for fun? Is this a joke to you? Some kind of…test? Look at the poor girl!" White indicated Pink and turned back, gripping her fiancé's fingers a little harder.

Yellow blinked slowly and sighed. "I needed to know you were serious about marrying Pink, and that this wasn't a game _to you_ , but the way I went about it was incorrect. I apologize for what I put you through."

White exhaled. The light from the window bore down. "I don't know what you have against me. I've never done anything with Pink that we didn't discuss first." She inflated with a breath and released it slowly. "What happened?"

"You were my mother's friend!" Lightning burst from Yellow's nails, and she put her hands down. "You're too old for her," She gasped, "But," and calmed, "But I can see how she loves you. I don't understand it, but the last thing I want for her is to be miserable, so _thank you for coming, White._ "

All three Diamonds quietly drew in breath and after a few seconds, White threw her dagger to the floor and came to touch Yellow's arm, still holding Pink's hand. They continued regarding one another, and White bent her brows. "I don't know what Orange would have said about our relationship, but that doesn't change the fact that I love Pink, and I would do just about anything for her. I understand your concern, but I promise you, I'll take good care of your sister."

"I know you will." Yellow sighed. "You look terrible."

To that, White laughed. "Thank you. Did you send that note?"

She adjusted her lips, "I did."

"Then I forgive you," White hugged Yellow, and Pink embraced both of them, enticing White to wrap her arms around each sister and squeeze them close.

About two weeks later, Yellow opened the door behind Blue and Pink, who watched as she came in. She stopped still at the sight of her sister dressed entirely in white.

Pink granted a smile and Yellow took in a breath. After fully reeling it in and holding it a few seconds, she admitted, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. We were just about to put on my veil."

She didn't reply, crinkling her lips and eyebrows instead.

Pink turned toward her, the gown whispering of the movement of her feet beneath it. The flowers dappled across it shifted and gossiped to one another, and she swallowed a prompt gulp. "You look nice, Yellow."

"You do too. I'm sure White is going to lose her mind when she sees you."

Pink secured her bottom lip while Yellow's stare melted. Its normal points had rounded for the sake of soft edges, where her lightning had run its course and left a pack of soft clouds. Expelling a little ozone, she said, "I wish Mother could see you. I'm sure she would have something to say about your bride, but…"

Pink regarded her frills as Blue squeezed her shoulder. "Who is to say she can't?"

"Yeah." Rosy fingers brushed by a few petals. "Maybe she can."

"Here—" From her pants pocket, Yellow removed a long chain that had rusted bronze in places. Acting as an anchor, a locket hung at the bottom and swayed as Yellow brought it forward. "She told me to give this to you at the right time. I wasn't sure what she meant, but now seems good enough."

"Thank you, Yellow." Pink opened the locket to reveal a miniature piece of art, featuring an orange woman with a demure, mischievous grin, cradling a pink bundle in her arms. One of the child's arms had escaped the blankets, however, and reached upward to latch onto her mother's necklace. The shape of her lips held back a laugh and perhaps a kiss for her baby's forehead, as they were posing for a serious painting.

"I wish I could have gotten to know her—" Pink held her hand before her mouth, but didn't touch her lipstick at Blue's glare. "Mom was so beautiful."

"She would have loved to see you."

"Yeah—"

Blue collected Pink's mascara-saturated tears with a hand on her hip. "You're not supposed to start crying yet," she said gently. "We haven't even gone out there, and you're already smearing your makeup."

"I'm sorry—" Pink opened her goopy eyes and wheezed. "I just love all of you, and I wish she were here."

"I know," Blue took the necklace and placed it around Pink's neck, pinching her ear. "Let's get your veil on."

"Before the old woman suffers a stroke."

" _Yellow!_ You promised you would be nice."

"I promised I would try."

Blue laughed as she attached Pink's veil. Its translucent white, floral-printed lace hung light and loose around her shoulders, obscuring her image. The bride stared at herself in the vanity, lips agape and cheeks rife with color. Her pounding heart made music for the scene.

The three walked to the garden shortly after that.

Beyond the sea of chairs and attendants, the well-groomed hedges and rich flowers, and Luna and Goldine sitting next to one another, stood the altar with White inside it. Exhaustion still lingered on her face and her crow's feet remained more severe than usual, as well as the bags beneath her eyes, but despite any physical imperfections, her ensemble sparkled in a constellation of well-placed glitter and pink flowers. Even only seconds in, White gasped and tried to prevent the steam rising from the corners of her eyes. Hand on her chest, her mascara went up in smoke, and against the tempo of the song and her short procession, Pink ran to her. Nearly dropping her bouquet, she picked up her skirts and knocked White out of her heels, crying and laughing. They squeezed one another as the officiant cleared her throat.

"White!" Pink said, filling in the empty spaces around her neck and waist.

"My Queen." And White ruffled her veil by pressing her cheek against it. "You look so beautiful," her tears evaporated again as she cupped her bride's face and stole a good look. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"My Diamond, your shoes."

"Oh. Of course," White stepped back into her heels and the ceremony began with both courts in attendance. The dragons whistled in the background as White and Pink's wrists were tied together and a crown was set upon the young bride's head. They kissed amongst the cheering and fainting audience members, and untied the bow in place for rings, holding hands to the reception.

"Look at how happy she is," Blue leaned against Yellow's shoulder and clutched four of her fingers.

"I'm glad." A sigh came and everything went with it, along with electricity. "She wanted her to be happy. If only she could see it."

Blue kissed Yellow on the cheek and pulled her from the chair. They followed the other guests inside, so they could all eat cake and dance until dawn.


End file.
